


Enraptured

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2018) [12]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Drama, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Deputy Rook learns why it’s called the Bliss.





	Enraptured

It must be heaven.  
  
You’ve never been so overwhelmed with light and beauty before, never been so overcome with happiness.  
  
“ _Welcome to the Bliss,_ ” comes Faith’s voice, like the whisper of an angel.  
  
When the light fades and you can see your surroundings again, you find yourself lying in the grass. Everything seems so much shinier and slower in the Bliss, and it takes you a moment to realize that you feel the grass on your back because your shirt and pants and underwear are gone.  
  
Your head is on Faith’s lap, and she smiles down at you kindly.  
  
“Resistance is so _tiring_ ,” She says, and slides her hands over your breasts without a hint of hesitation or shame. You arch into the touch feeling warm and tingly all over, like you’re immersed in a warm bubble-bath; you’ve been touched this way before, by a number of people, but it’s never felt the way Faith makes it feel. “Wouldn’t it just be easier to submit?”  
  
Her hands rub over your belly, your hips, tantalizingly close to your thighs and mound. You draw your knees up, spread them slightly, and Faith giggles like you’ve done something funny. Her fingers dance lower, lower, tease the insides of your thighs… And then fluidly move back up to your breasts.  
  
“Give in,” Faith whispers, leaning in very close to you, though not quite close enough to kiss.  
  
You are beyond critical thought right now, beyond weasel-words and hidden meanings, and right now ‘giving in’ means bypassing Faith’s teasing and maneuvering your hands between your legs to alleviate the raging _ache_ that’s started there. You would rather it be hers, but Faith is kneading your breasts firmly enough to just edge on a bit of discomfort, but that makes it better.  
  
“You can stay with me,” Faith promised, “You can stay in my bunker after the Collapse. We can be like this forever.”  
  
“Yes,” You whisper, curling your knees up towards your chest. “Yes.”  
  
Faith beams at you, takes her hands from your breasts and hooks them under your knees, pulling them wide. She watches as you stroke yourself to completion, hips bucking up off the ground. When you’re panting, worn out in the aftermath, she leans in low over your face again and whispers, “Promise me. Promise me you’ll stay.”  
  
“Promise,” You murmur back. “I promise.”  
  
“Wonderful.”  
  
Faith kisses you, and everything is Bliss.  
  
-End


End file.
